The sisters of stupidity
by KaguyaMokou
Summary: you heard the title.
1. Chapter 1

**summary: **Wendy fell sick, and Lucy decided to sing her a song to cheer her up. Just some sisterly bonding time!

**author's corner:** I just love the both of them 3 I'll make a story with Levy-chan next time!

**disclaimer:** I dont own Fairy Tail, the song 'Yuujou no Change' or the cover image~!

* * *

Lucy stares outside the window, where snow is gladly falling. Children were playing and laughing with joy. Lucy wished she had such a childhood like that, but she came from a strict, rich family.

But she loved her family.

The maids, servants, chefs, she loved everything.

But when her mother, Layla, died of a unknown sickness, her father abused her until she couldn't handle it anymore. She ran away from home, dragging her weary little feet to wherever it could take her. She wrote a letter to each and every maid, and all was happy for her.

Her daydream was interrupted by Wendy.

Wendy was an orphan, she never knew her mother as she had died as soon she was given birth. Poor little Wendy had to live in the streets for 3 years, until Lucy found her and in a way, adopted her. Wendy has been living with her for 2 and a half years and pretty much gotten use to her new life.

"Lucy-nee, can I go out to play?" Oh that's right. Wendy is only 9 years old.

"Huh? Oh alright, just don't go overboard and fall sick." Lucy smiled. "Yay!" and dashed outside.

Both smiled. Lucy loved Wendy, and Wendy loved Lucy. In a family love, of course.

Lucy POV ^_^

"Seriously Wendy! I told you not to get sick!" I scolded her. "Gomenasai, Lu-Achoo! Lucy-nee, I really am," She said with truth. She didn't meant to go overboard. I sigh.

"Lucy-nee sing a song for me please?" Damn. Those puppy eyes.

MUST

NOT

LOOK

OH NO. SHE HAS PULLED OUT SPARKLE. ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE!

I sigh.

"Hai, Hai, I will, just for you!"

"Yay!" Wendy cheered.

I smiled and sang,

* * *

_So don't feel down  
Hey…Are you listening?  
Our friendship won't change, It'll be fine_

I understand you're falling in love  
I understand that it's something wonderful so  
I hope no matter what you definitely won't let it go

You'll understand after losing it  
I understand it's precious but  
Another chance will come swooping down evenly

Sadness resembles a cold, How about you rest?  
"Take care of yourself" Soon you'll feel better

So don't feel down  
Hey…Are you listening?  
Our friendship won't change, Come here  
Always being earnest is something we share  
I think we'll be together forever

I want to do amazing things  
I want to see new things  
Don't panic, Our instincts aren't mistaken

You'll get discouraged by the difficulty (Don't get discouraged)  
Can you summon the persistence? (You can)  
If you don't persevere success will recede into the distance

For now could our adversaries be our own weaknesses?  
"Don't give up" I'm by your side

Now I'll embrace  
Your heart tightly  
Don't be shy, Come here  
I'm serious, I feel it strongly  
Don't worry even if you cry suddenly

So don't feel down  
Hey…Are you listening?  
Our friendship won't change, Come here  
Always being earnest is something we share  
I think we'll be together forever  
Yeah, It'll be fine!  
La la la…

**(The song is Yuujou no Change :3 If you want to listen to it here's the link, just scroll down to audio) **

**( wiki/Yuujou_no_Change)**

* * *

I finished.

"Lucy-nee.. that was.. amazing," she stuttered

I blushed out of embarrassment, "R-really? Thank you, It means alot." I smiled softly.

* * *

**Author's Corner2:**

Well there you go!  
I only had like 24 minutes to write and I finished it in time. Time to sleep~ Night!


	2. That

**title: **Little Song Chapter 2: That

**characters: **Wendy, Levy, Lucy

**summary: **Because Wendy's wondering what's that

**catogary: **Family, humour

**authors corner: **some real lame shit going on here.

disclaimer: I dont own fairy tail or the cover image. I own just the plot. has fun reading and excuse my spelling and grammar! dont forget to R&amp;R(to those in FF)! ^_^

**Normal POV**

"Oh my god for the last time, Levy, there is no way _that _is happening again,"

"B-but, Lucy, what if?"

"No Levy. No,"

"L-Lucy-"

"Levy, sigh, alright, we'll see about _that_,"

"Levy onee-sama, Lucy nee-chan, what's going on? What's _that_?" Poor innocent Wendy. She had no idea what their talking about.

Beads of sweats trickled down both Levy and Lucy face. Lucy, being one of a smartass, (well so is Levy but let's leave that alone) though of a idea and devilishly smirked.

Oh how Levy didn't like this one bit.

"Well, Levy _onee-sama_ here wanted to bring over Gajeel for a sleep over! Maybe, you would like to bring Romeo along?" At that is when Levy decided it's payback.

"Lucy even decided to bring Natsu! Isn't it kind of her?" Lucy faced flushed a really _really_ bright red.

"Yes! I want to play with Romeo! Pretty Please! Also, Lucy nee-chan why is your face red?" Wendy asked innocently.

Levy smirked under her breath.

"No particular reason Wendy-" Lucy was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise in the living room sounding like cookie monster when he wants a cookie.

"Oh my god Levy, Wendy did you hear _that_?"

"Mhm," Both nodded, fazed.

And thats when Levy and Lucy realized.

"LEVY, YOU TAKE THE GUNS, I'LL TAKE THE ARMOR. WENDY, GET PREPARED AND KEEP A LOOKOUT." Lucy instructed them.

"YES! RIGHT AWAY MA'AM," Both replied saluting and firm.

"THIS IS WAR!" Lucy battle cried.

While on her way, Lucy couldn't believed it. It really was _that_! She ran up the stairs and to the storeroom. She took out 3 extra kitchen pots and card boxes in a perfectly square shaped. _Oh she is very prepared._ After picking out those items, she went down towards Levy and Wendy.

Levy ran to the kitchen and got out a mixer, knives and forks. She knew this day would happened, and was terrified for the future. I mean like, the world is gonna end! How is that not bad?! With a super serious frown, she made her way to Wendy.

Wendy was scared shitless. No, that was a understatement. Having no idea what's going on, she decided to just follow Lucy orders. Lucy can be preeeetty scary when she's mad and even more scary than Levy when her books are destroyed. And that is just divine hell. Shivering, she made herself look scary(even though she knows she can't).

Soon all 3 sisters were united.

"This isn't time for hugs and games, Levy and Wendy, here, take these,"

Both girls took their 'armors' and Levy passed them their weapons.

"Alright, Levy, Wendy, let's go! We must not lose this battle!" Lucy motivated them.

Making towards the living room, the trio fought. _Really hard_.

"Pew Pew!" Levy said for epic sound effects.

"Wendy! Levy!" Lucy shouted on the other side of the room.

"Yes!" the duo replied,

"Alright, here we go, -" All girls got ready and,

together in unison, they shouted,

"LE UNICORN IS A DUCK!" rainbow feathers were not everywhere.

And that was when it came to them that the intruders were actually Gajeel, Natsu and Romeo. All girls face flames and unlimited perspire was running down really fast.

"GIRLS! RETREAT!" Lucy whispered.

"YES MA'AM!" And so they did.

**Bonus**

"..What was that?" Natsu asked.

"For once, I agree. What on donkey ass is that?"

"Natsu-nii, Gajeel-nii, I have a better idea. Let's just pretend we didn't see that and just get the cupcakes,"

"Right," both replied.

**authors corner2:**

**How was that? :3 I just have no sense of humor. I know. shhh. Anyways I hope you enjoyed~ :3**

**For those on FF(cos I'm also posting this on Wattpad), please R&amp;R ;w;**

**anyways this took me a good 20 mins? I'll be going of nows,**

**night!**

**Kaguya**


End file.
